


La primera vez, de nuevo

by KiraH69



Series: Steter Week 2017 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Steter Week, Steter Week 2017
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Stiles despierta en una habitación que no es la suya con Peter Zombi Hale a su lado, desnudo. Oh, y él también está desnudo y no puede recordar cómo ha llegado hasta allí ni qué pasó la noche anterior.Steter Week día 2: relación establecida.





	La primera vez, de nuevo

**Author's Note:**

> Lo advierto desde ya, es triste y lloré mientras lo escribía (tal vez estoy un poco sensible últimamente y me metí demasiado en la historia, pero no es normal en mí llorar), así que vosotras veréis.

Stiles despertó poco a poco, estirándose en la cama. Se sentía algo cansado, arrugó el rostro al oír el crujido de alguna articulación. Abrió los ojos a la luz matutina que entraba por la ventana. Una ventana que no era la suya, en una habitación que no era la suya, con una cama que no era la suya. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí, ni sabía dónde estaba. Entonces, escuchó movimiento tras él y giró la cabeza casi saltando de la cama.

—¡Peter!—gritó al ver al lobo zombi a su lado, desnudo. ( _No mires, no mires, no mires_ )—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, y... uh...—señaló en general hacia él indicando lo desnudo que estaba—. Mejor aún, ¿dónde demonios estoy?

Otro pensamiento pasó por su cabeza. Miró hacia abajo y descubrió que no tenía ninguna camiseta puesta; miró debajo de las sábanas y, nop, no llevaba nada puesto, nada de nada.

—¡¿Qué demonios me has hecho?!—gritó histérico.

Bajó de la cama, tirando de las sábanas para enrollarlas a su lado. Se dio cuenta de que esa no era una muy buena idea cuando Peter se quedó completamente expuesto en la cama, sin ninguna intención de cubrirse.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?—preguntó estirándose sobre las oscuras sábanas.

Stiles no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo boquiabierto, todos esos músculos expuestos ante él, esos fuertes brazos, esos muslos, ese cuello, esa... _wow._ ¡Oh, hola, pequeño Stiles! Con su rostro rojo como un tomate, Stiles arrebujó las sábanas alrededor de su entrepierna, aunque estaba seguro de que el lobo podía oler su excitación.

—Uh... Scott vino a casa después de romper con Allison, otra vez, y estuvimos viendo Iron Man y comiendo pizza.

—¿Así que no recuerdas venir aquí?—preguntó sin verse realmente preocupado.

—¿Por qué iba a venir aquí? ¿Y dónde es aquí?—sacudió los brazos antes de abrazarse de nuevo a la sábana para que no se cayera.

—Mi apartamento. Y, por tu olor y por lo que dijiste, venías buscando un buen polvo.

—¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Tú y yo...?—miró detrás de sí, a su trasero. No podía decir si seguía siendo virgen o no, no sentía ninguna molestia en particular en esa zona, pero quién sabe—. Me- me- ¡¿Me violaste?!

—¡Disculpa!—exclamó levantando el tono por primera vez con expresión ofendida—. Yo no necesito recurrir a esa clase de bajezas y el sexo sin una pareja que participe de forma voluntaria y entusiasta no me resulta interesante—se levantó de la cama y se puso unos pantalones de chándal que descansaban en una silla. Stiles no pudo evitar mirar porque, bueno, está ahí—. No sé por qué no recuerdas venir ayer ni lo que hicimos, pero te aseguro que no hubo ninguna clase de coacción por mi parte. Probablemente lo notarías en tu trasero si alguien te hubiera forzado.

—¡Oh, cállate! No quiero oírlo. Iré a hablar con Derek y con Scott y seguro que alguno de ellos podrá hacer que confieses lo que sea que me hayas hecho. ¿Dónde está mi ropaaah?

Iba a salir de la habitación en busca de su ropa ya que no veía nada allí que fuera suyo cuando Peter se plató frente a él, acorralándolo contra la pared sin tan siquiera tocarlo. Y ese maldito torso musculoso esculpido en mármol seguía desnudo. ¡Deja de mirar!

—Sabes... Tenía otros planes para ti—le dijo con voz grave demasiado pornográfica y unos ojos de un azul que no era del todo humano.

Stiles tragó saliva y forzó a su entrepierna a no reaccionar.

—Oh, ¿sí? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a sacrificarme en alguna clase de ritual? Porque eso no me va demasiado, estoy un poco cansado de sacrificios y ahora que ya no soy virgen- no que, uh, no que fuera virgen antes de que tú, um... No vas a sacrificarme, ¿verdad?—decidió concluir antes de avergonzarse aún más porque al parecer estar desnudo en la habitación de Peter _con_ Peter no era el límite.

—Cariño, lo que tengo en mente será mucho más divertido para ambos. Estaba pensando en algo de sexo relajado matutino—colocó una mano en la pared junto a la cabeza de Stiles, dejándole el otro lado libre para escapar (no que Stiles fuera lo bastante idiota como para pensar que tenía alguna oportunidad, pero la ilusión estaba ahí), y se inclinó un poco más sobre él—. Los dos desnudos, restregándonos el uno contra el otro, quizás incluso podría ayudarte con mi boca.

Stiles no pudo evitar un gemido cuando esos labios rozaron ligeramente su mejilla y, joder, estaba seguro de que Peter sabía usar muy bien esa boca. Vale, ya no había manera de contener su erección, adiós a lo que le quedaba de orgullo.

—Después— _oh, dios, ¿había más?_ —, pensaba hacerte un desayuno, mis maravillosas tortitas con chocolate y arándanos— _hablar de tortitas no debería de ser tan sucio._ Stiles agachó la mirada y eso fue un error. Siguió con los ojos el camino de vello que llevaba hasta la goma de los pantalones, que colgaba tan baja que estaban a punto de caer. Probablemente el único motivo por el que aún se mantenían en su sitio era por la erección que tenía el lobo. _Wow,_ y aún no estaba duro del todo—. Y después de desayunar, podríamos regresar a la habitación y, si eres un buen chico, podría dejar que me follaras como te apeteciera.

—¡Joder!—Stiles presionó una mano contra su erección para intentar no correrse tan solo con todas las imágenes que había desatado esa frase—. Eres un hijo de puta—siseó entre dientes.

—Y te encanta. Eso dice más de ti que de mí—rio con sus dedos acariciando la columna de pálido cuello, ligeros como una pluma.

Stiles se estremeció y su cuerpo se sacudió involuntariamente, restregándose con el cuerpo de Peter que estaba _justo ahí._

—¿Por qué iba a volver a la cama contigo después de lo que sea que me hicieras anoche?—y era una pregunta de verdad porque necesitaba una excusa para obedecer a la última neurona racional que le quedaba después de aquello.

—Stiles—su nombre sonaba tan sucio en labios de Peter, estirando las eses como si las lamiera—, no creas que no me he percatado de tu atracción por mí, del intenso olor a excitación que desprendes cada vez que estamos solos, de las erecciones que intentas disimular— _Dios,_ ¿había sido tan evidente?—. Ni siquiera necesito mis sentidos de hombre lobo para darme cuenta de que estás deseando meterte en mis pantalones. Bueno, pues, enhorabuena, lo has conseguido. Ahora sé un niño bueno y vuelve a la cama, después de que te marque como es debido, podemos investigar lo que ha pasado, pero ya que estamos en esta situación...

Esa era la clave precisamente, la situación en la que estaban. Si hubieran estado en una situación normal, Stiles habría pensado en cientos de réplicas, de las más educadas a las más sarcásticas, para rechazarlo, pero visto lo visto...

—¿De verdad me dejarás follarte?—eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

Una afilada sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del lobo y Stiles se preguntó cómo quedaría su cuerpo cubierto de marcas hechas con esos dientes.

—Por supuesto, soy muy versátil y no voy a negarme ningún placer por algún estúpido prejuicio.

Stiles le observó un momento, intentando pensar. Bueno, como bien había apuntado, Stiles llevaba loco por Peter desde hacía tiempo y era prácticamente protagonista único de sus fantasías; no necesitaba recurrir a ninguna magia ni nada para que se acostara con él, con aumentar un poco el nivel de sus insinuaciones habría sido más que suficiente. Algo había sucedido e iba a averiguar el qué, pero no creía que Peter tuviera nada que ver.

—A la mierda—decidió y esquivó a Peter para echarse de nuevo en la cama con las sábanas aún envueltas a su alrededor.

Peter rio, una risa de las de verdad, sincera, y Stiles le miró sorprendido, nunca había oído una de esas en el lobo. Entonces, se puso serio, sus ojos mirándolo con hambre, y caminó hacia él como si acechara a una presa. Stiles se estremeció, no podía negar que ser el centro de esa clase de atención le hacía sentir un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo.

Las manos de Peter fueron sorprendentemente tiernas y sus besos sorprendentemente dulces, aunque no carecían de pasión. Stiles sentía como si estuviera adorando su cuerpo, besando cada lunar, acariciando cada punto sensible (y no entendía cómo había podido descubrir tan rápido todas sus zonas erógenas si ni siquiera él las conocía) y marcando su pálida piel como si quisiera que el mundo entero supiera que le pertenecía a él. Ese debería haber sido un pensamiento perturbador, pero a Stiles le molestó menos de lo que esperaba.

Su rostro se puso rojo cuando Peter se quitó los pantalones y después apartó las sábanas que lo envolvían. Quedaron completamente desnudos en la cama que ya olía a sexo y a ellos tras apenas una noche juntos. Stiles se retorció nervioso debajo del lobo mientras este tan solo lo observaba. No sabía qué tendría de interesante su cuerpo adolescente, pálido y delgado, pero Peter parecía querer devorarlo. Su cuerpo se sacudió de pies a cabeza cuando sintió la boca del lobo alrededor de su miembro. Una serie de maldiciones salieron de su boca ante la abrumadora sensación y estaba seguro de que se habría corrido solo con eso de no ser por la mano que apretaba su miembro alrededor de la base.

Desde ese momento fue difícil distinguir qué estaba pasando. La experta boca de Peter le daba placer en lugares con los que ni él mismo se había atrevido a experimentar, sus manos acariciándolo y moviéndolo a la posición que él quería para ser capaz de más, más profundo, más intenso, más íntimo. La sensación de los hábiles dedos y después del grueso miembro moviéndose dentro de él era extraña y al mismo tiempo familiar, como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho para ello. No sentía dolor, pero no sabía si eso era por lo bien que lo había preparado –hasta que acabó suplicando con una voz lastimera– o si Peter lo estaba absorbiendo con su poder. Si era así, era un gesto demasiado amable por parte del lobo y Stiles no quería pensar en ello porque tenía que haber algo oculto detrás.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasaron en la cama. Stiles se sentía somnoliento después de su segundo orgasmo, pero Peter se había levantado para hacer el desayuno (que bien podría ser la comida ya) y ahora podía oler las tortitas y no quería perdérselas así que se levantó. Seguía sin encontrar su ropa, pero se puso unos pantalones de chándal que encontró en una silla al otro lado de la cama y un jersey. Se preguntó de quién sería ese jersey porque no tenía cuello en uve (claro que Peter podía llevar jerséis de cuello redondo, pero también podría ser de alguien más –decidió no pensar en eso–).

Atravesó un pasillo con una puerta a cada lado, ambas cerradas, y llegó a un espacio abierto de salón, comedor y cocina. No era un lugar excesivamente grande, pero confortable para una o dos personas. Lo primero que llamó su atención fueron las estanterías de suelo a techo que llenaban las paredes. Se preguntaba de dónde habría sacado el lobo tantos libros cuando la mayoría de ellos se habrían quemado probablemente en el incendio. Tal vez eso es lo que hacía cuando no estaba acechándolos entre las sombras, reconstruir su biblioteca. Resistió la tentación de ir a fisgar y se sentó en la barra de la cocina, donde ya le estaba esperando un café. Peter estaba frente a los fogones, tan solo con los pantalones y un delantal azul marino (y eso no debería ser tan sexy), mientras algo de jazz sonaba de fondo.

—Mmh...—no pudo evitar gemir al saborear el café, justo como a él le gustaba—. ¿Desde cuándo sabes cómo tomo el café?

—Soy muy observador—respondió Peter, colocando un plato de tortitas frente a él.

—Siniestro—debería preocuparle más que hubiera estado observándolo tanto, pero unas tortitas con chocolate y arándanos estaban reclamando su atención. Estaban deliciosas, ni siquiera necesitó usar sirope. Si iban a ser así, Peter podía prepararle el desayuno de ahora en adelante. (Estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo como para pensar dos veces en qué significaba aquello y a qué venía aquella expresión tan... ¿cariñosa? en el rostro de Peter).

—¿Quieres ir primero al loft a investigar o prefieres follarme primero e ir después?

Stiles se atragantó, tosiendo y bebiendo un largo sorbo de café para pasar el trozo de tortita.

—No deberías hablar de eso mientras estoy comiendo—le recriminó con el rostro rojo como un tomate. Peter tan solo rio y siguió comiendo—. Creo que primero tendríamos que ir al loft y, si esto no es culpa tuya y no has hecho nada malo, entonces... podemos hacer, uh, eso.

—Follarme.

—Sí.

Stiles tuvo que ajustarse en la banqueta porque solo de pensarlo el pequeño Stiles ya estaba reaccionando. No podía creer que Peter realmente fuera a dejarle follarlo. _¡Vaaaale! Deja de imaginarlo_. Por la mirada que le dedicaba el lobo, seguramente sabía en qué estaba pensando.

Después de desayunar, Peter recogió la mesa y metió todo en el lavavajillas.

—Voy a darme una ducha, después puedes ducharte tú. A no ser que quieras compartir-

—¡No! No. Dúchate tú primero—sabía que si aceptaba acabarían regresando otra vez a la cama.

Peter sonrió y desapareció en la habitación, que probablemente tenía un baño adjunto. Cuando Stiles oyó el agua de la ducha, aprovechó la oportunidad para saciar su curiosidad. No esperaría Peter que no curioseara por su casa, ¿verdad? No tenía mucho tiempo así que decidió empezar por las habitaciones cerradas. Probablemente los libros del salón eran todos inofensivos, si no, no estarían a plena vista.

La primera de ellas era una habitación de invitados, sencillamente decorada, nada especial. La otra era un despacho doble. Doble. Dos mesas. Dos sillas. ¿Con quién demonios vivía Peter y dónde estaba? ¿Había usado a Stiles para engañar a su pareja? Miró alrededor por las estanterías que cubrían dos de las paredes de suelo a techo como en el salón, pero no había ninguna fotografía que le diera una pista, ni siquiera en los escritorios. Comenzó a revisar los libros. Bestiarios y libros sobre magia y mitología llenaban una de las estanterías. En la otra había libros de muchas temáticas: historia, psicología, filosofía, medicina e incluso cómics, algunos de ellos también los tenía él en su casa.

Y fuera de lugar, en la balda inferior en una esquina, había un libro más grande que el resto sin ningún texto en el lomo. Resultó ser un álbum de fotos. Stiles se sentó en el suelo y colocó el álbum en su regazo. Imaginó que serían fotos antiguas de los Hale que se habían salvado de algún modo y estaba emocionado. Probablemente Peter se enfadaría con él, pero le daba igual.

Al abrirlo, se encontró con una fotografía de Peter y él, juntos, con sonrisas en sus rostros y casi besándose. ¿Cuándo demonios se había sacado esa foto? No recordaba nada así. Comenzó a pasar las páginas y se encontró con fotos de la manada, de Scott, de Allison, de Lydia... En algún momento Allison desaparece de las fotos y en su lugar aparece una chica asiática junto a Scott. Jamás la había visto. Pronto aparecieron fotos intercaladas de Peter y él, la mayoría selfis, solos ellos dos, nunca con la manada. Una página con fotos de la graduación del instituto que aún no había sucedido. Otras personas comenzaron a aparecer en las fotos de la manada según avanzaban las páginas y todos comenzaban a verse cada vez más mayores. Peter y él aparecían ahora juntos con el resto de la manada. Derek también aparecía junto a una mujer de piel oscura. Una foto de boda de Scott con la chica asiática ocupaba una página entera. Comenzaron a aparecer niños y más gente nueva. Su padre también estaba en las fotos, más mayor a cada página que pasaba y ya sin el uniforme. Las arrugas comenzaban a aparecer en su propio rostro igual que en el del resto, aunque Peter apenas cambiaba. Una nueva boda, esta vez la suya con Peter, rodeados por toda la manada, una gran familia entre la que no reconocía a la mayoría.

Cuando apareció una fotografía de su padre y su madre, la fecha de la muerte de esta debajo del nombre de su madre y otra fecha debajo del de su padre, 3-4-2029, «Amándose más allá de la muerte» escrito sobre la fotografía, su corazón se detuvo. Oyó ruido a su alrededor, pero no sabía qué era. No podía dejar de mirar la fotografía. Unos brazos lo estrecharon con fuerza y oyó decir _respira_ y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que su respiración era demasiado acelerada, demasiado superficial. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico y no podía controlarlo. De repente, Peter estaba ahí, su rostro frente al suyo, arrugas que no deberían estar allí, canas que no estaban la última vez que lo había visto. Decía algo, pero Stiles no podía oírlo.

—¿Qué está pasando, Peter?—eso era lo que quería decir, pero apenas salían quejidos de su boca. Las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos y sabían saladas cuando llegaban a sus labios.

—Shh, shh, está bien, estoy contigo, estoy aquí contigo, respira conmigo—repetía una y otra vez mientras lo abrazaba, pero Stiles no era capaz de asimilar lo que estaba pasando y su mente simplemente se cerró al mundo, protegiéndose, aislándose.

Peter lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó a la habitación. Lo tumbó con delicadeza en la cama y se echó a su lado, envolviéndolo con su cuerpo tanto como podía, echando una manta sobre ellos. Acarició con cariño el rostro de su esposo, las arrugas que adornaban su piel alrededor de sus ojos y sus labios. Pasó los dedos por sus cabellos salpicados de blanco de una forma que nunca dejaría de encontrar hermosa. Tendrían que asegurarse de esconder ese álbum mejor para la próxima vez, Stiles era curioso y, a pesar de no haber dejado ninguna fotografía a la vista, era inevitable que fuera fisgando alrededor de la casa. Ese álbum era el único lugar donde el chico –porque siempre sería su chico– podía ver el paso del tiempo y siempre que su mente se encontraba en el presente le gustaba pasar las páginas y recordar los buenos y los malos momentos.

Stiles siempre había temido que la demencia frontotemporal destrozara su mente como había destrozado la de su madre, había intentado convencer muchas veces a Peter de que si eso sucedía acabara rápidamente con su sufrimiento. Peter no podría, por supuesto, estaría hasta el último segundo a su lado y se iría de este mundo solo un segundo después que él. Ninguno había esperado que fuera el alzheimer precoz el que afectara su mente. Habían pasado ya años desde que comenzara y, tras diagnosticarlo, Stiles le había dicho que no tenía que sufrir con él, pero a Peter no le importaba siempre y cuando pudiera estar con él.

Había sido muy duro al principio, pero ahora era ya una rutina. Stiles despertaría y no recordaría los años que habían pasado juntos, no recordaría las promesas que se habían hecho, y Peter le preguntaría qué era lo último que recordaba y desde ahí era como una obra de teatro. Normalmente Stiles regresaba a la época posterior a la resurrección de Peter, pero anterior al nogitsune. Una época que había sido difícil, pero en la que aún conservaba parte de su inocencia, en la que aún sus manos estaban limpias y no había experimentado la pérdida de sus amigos. Peter se había quedado con el loft después de que Derek se mudara a la nueva casa Hale y lo había mantenido tal y como estaba en aquella época por si Stiles decidía que tenían que ir a investigar qué pasaba. Primero intentaba convencerlo de no salir de casa, generalmente con sexo.

—No quiero violarte—le había dicho la primera vez que Stiles lo había sugerido.

—Sé que no lo harás, pero sabes que he estado loco por ti desde que te convertiste en mi lobo zombi, no te será difícil convencerme y así podrás darme una segunda primera vez.

Y una tercera, y una cuarta, y una quinta, ya había perdido la cuenta. Pero Peter había aprendido a disfrutarlo y se esforzaba porque siempre fuera como la primera vez y siempre fuera algo nuevo, incluso si Stiles no lo recordaba al día siguiente o a la hora siguiente.

Esos eran los momentos fáciles, los momentos que podían ser incluso felices. Había momentos peores donde preferiría vivir en una pesadilla que en la realidad, donde ambos terminaban furiosos, llorando y destrozados, pero Peter no cambiaría un segundo de su vida con Stiles por nada porque era la persona que amaría más allá de la muerte. Mañana comenzarían de nuevo y, tanto si Stiles estaba en el presente como si estaba en el pasado, Peter siempre estaría allí a su lado.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Realmente era triste o es cosa mía?  
> Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos.  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics aquí: [Prompts y demás](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12477716) o en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
